We Are A Family- My Version
by Swiftie923
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless could do most of the important things together, and the others they could overcome. The two of them didn't think anything could happen. However, that was before Hiccup's "great" plan for them to find more night furies.  Before they could leave, however, something quite strange occurred. Can the duo survive this? T for safety. Night Fury transformation fic!


Summary:

_As a dragon trainer, Hiccup thought he could overcome most things. He and Toothless could do most of the important things together, and the others they could overcome. The two of them didn't think anything could happen. However, that was before Hiccup's "great" plan for them to find more night furies. Before they could leave, however, something quite strange occurred. Can the duo overcome this, and escape from the cruel outcasts?_

Prologue  
Hiccup POV

It was quite dark. A few storm clouds hung in the cold air. My friend, Toothless, crawled over to me and let out a yawn. I, for one, was quite tired, but I had to do this. Toothless, the only night fury on Berk, needed someone to fly in the Berk air show. I moved my brown-red hair out of my eyes and looked back at my map of the islands. Bork knew about a night fury island, but I needed to check the other islands first. I turned my head, pointed at an island (showing Toothless), and mounted my dragon. With a small smile, I motioned for Toothless to take off.

"Let's go," I said,and he nodded slightly. He leapt into the sky, flapping his wings. Soon, we were in the sky with the other dragons and the clouds.

Suddenly, I felt something hit me. Hard. I let out a scream as I began to fall off Toothless. My back felt like it was on fire, and I think I saw some flames growing out of my back. Toothless, letting out a roar, shot a plasma blast to the right and then flew after me. Suddenly, there was another purple blast of large fire, like an enlarged plasma blast, and it engulfed us. The last things I felt before I hit the ground were the flames and something sprouting from my back.

With a groan, I opened my eyes to see a strange looking black object laying a few feet away from me. A familer looking saddle lay beside of it, pieces burnt off. The dragon, although very blurry, looked familer. When I saw the tail, I nearly let out a scream. The tail was nearly identical to Toothless's, but the tail fin I had made was missing. All that was left of the tail fin was a few messed up metallic objects. One thing was for sure, we were not on Berk.

"T-Toothless?" I asked. The creature's eyes shot open, and I knew instantly who it-he was. His eyes were dragon-like and green. It was Toothless, and he could talk.

"Hiccup?" the dragon breathed. I widened my eyes, getting to my feet. It really was my dragon, my best friend! Then, Toothless widened his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Erm... What happened to me? What happened to you?" I asked. Toothless, flapping his wings, moved back.

"You... You can understand me!"

"Yeah... Weird..." I said.

"Hiccup... I think that dragon was a Night Fury, The Lord Zepner. He is a ruthless murder. He turned you into a half night fury because I am the first fury to become friends with a human being," he explained carefully. I now realized why I felt something- two somethings on my back. I turned my head to see a pair of black wings. Looking down, I saw a night fury tail. The new discovery made me scream, of which made me flap my wings, making me hover in the air.

"Hey, Hiccup! You just learned how to fly!" yelled Toothless, smiling.

"Great."

"Hiccup, how do I fly?" he asked. I landed, quite terribly, and looked around. Finally, I found a few pieces of stone and a black paper-like object.

"I can work with this," I mumbled. I bent down and tried to recreate the tail fin that Toothless could use on his own. After about an hour of working, it looked good enough.

"Here," I said, putting it on the half dragon's tail. He gave me a toothless smile, so I smiled back. He let out a laugh, and I realized I had retracted my teeth. After fixing that, I felt them. Most of them were now sharp and pointed, like a predator's. "How do I breath fire?"

"Just breath in harshly and then flick your tongue on the top of your mouth. Just remember to open your mouth in time," he said. Right when he finished, I opened my mouth and a blast of plasma fire came out of my mouth. With a grin, I got to my feet and decided to practice my flight. Toothless smiled and rushed up to fly beside of me, flapping his wings. Suddenly, something hit my side and I let out a scream. I hit the ground and felt like a thousand tiny thorns had attacked my side. I guessed this was similar to how Toothless had felt when I shot him down, but worse. I tried breathing fire, but the impact had created a wound on my chest. I turned my head to see Toothless had been shot down, also. I looked up to see a grinning Alvin the Trecherous, but then the cruel man realized that I wasn't exactly me, so, glancing at his Vikings who were pulling Toothless onto the boat, he frowned.

"What happened to you, dragon conquerer.?" He hissed, grabbing my right wing and pulling harshly at it. I let out a yelp of pain.

"I am now a-"

"Half dragon, half human. Hmmm,. You and your friend will be perfect... additions to my dragon museum," he hissed. I tried to force myself out of the net, but Alvin placed his boot on my left wing. "And you aren't going any where until I get what I want."

With that, he motioned for his followers to force me onto the boat. However, before they got there I felt a terrible pain coming from... Everywhere. I turned my head to look at my burn Mark, a large black scar that still ached. For some odd reason, the scar looked like shiny black scales. And the scales were growing from the scar, across my entire body. I began to feel my bones shift and change, and I realized what was happening. I was becoming a night fury.


End file.
